


Tickling Mia #2: Where else would she tickle? (IronShortie #1.2 version sweet)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShories continued [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(12)Mia’s story was the first I ever wrote and therefore special for me. To celebrate hits exceeding word count, I wrote sequel. I was not quite satisfied how it turned out: should the story be story of sweet girl leaning tender sex OR preteen girl turning to a willing sex-toy. I wrote both. They have similar (read: re-used) parts but also quite unique parts and story line.This is the story of Mia the sweet young girlfriend: Mia and I had loads of fun in our first ticking game (see chapter 1). Now she returns for more to my place to explore more adult games. She is innocent and sweet but also so horny and willing to try new things. All that in really hot preteen gymnast body. How could I hope for better girlfriend?Please let me know your vote via Kudos: which one you liked better! That story line might get continued further…
Series: IronShories continued [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tickling Mia #2: Where else would she tickle? (IronShortie #1.2 version sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is second chapter for an IronShortie -series story. I want to keep the story tags right for each chapter so it is easy for readers to know what to expect. Unfortunately story tags cannot be edited per chapter. Therefore I'm posting additional chapters of IronShortie stories that continue as separate stories under "IronShories continued" -series. Apologies for inconvenience!
> 
> IronShortie stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy!
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering, #sex & #anal.

“I’m in deep shit.”, my friend told over the phone on late Thursday evening. “She has to leave on Friday morning, not Sunday evening. And I need to take Jason to national team qualifications. Which leaves Mia home alone. I’m not quite comfortable with that. You know what could happen if she invited boys over…”

“I can imagine…”, I said trying to sound casual. 

“Anyway. She’s waiting for her test results and cannot go to her friends. I’m sure that she doesn’t have Covid but you know.”

“I know.”, This was sounding better every second. “How can I help?”

“Could you look after her for the weekend? I know you are super busy with your work but I’m sure she’s not too much trouble, if she could come to your place and stay in the guest room?”

Jackpot!

“Hey. Of course, it’s OK. I don’t have much for the weekend. You know… For once I prepared in forehand.”

“I know. Thanks!”

No. You don’t know, I laughed to myself. It has been 5 days since fucked your daughter as part of ticking game. My preparations since then have been nothing like you can imagine or would approve. See… I was kind of hoping that Mia would have time to visit me over the weekend.

But before that going back to last weekend. To the moment when Mia whispered

“I think it was a tie.”

*** Returning 5 days back ***

I’d just fucked her silly and basking in the after feeling. It was so good to lay on top of her but as I felt sperm starting to leak from her pussy, it was time to act.

“Mia, let’s not mess up the sheets any further.”, I said grabbing her bikini from the floor to stop the flood of sperm. Mia was taking off the wrist cuffs while I waited. As her hands were free, I motioned her to hold of bikini under her pussy as I released her feet. I noticed that whole room was reeking of sex. 

“Wait there.”, I told her as I went to open the window. Mia was looking me lovingly as she freed her legs. I picked her up in my arms. 

“So lover, let’s hit the shower together. I think we both need it…”, I told Mia and carried her to the shower.

In the shower I got to admire her naked ass for the first time. It was gorgeous. Her buttocks were well formed and just right size for her body. They looked incredibly firm and I just couldn’t keep my hands from it. Mia was trying to wash her herself and got more than little distracted as I started to grope her behind. As she looked to me over her shoulder, I asked

“Have I ever told you, that you have amazing ass. I just love it.”, I continued gently groping her buttocks with both hands. “I’ve been wanting to do this for some time now. You know… Check if you ass feels as amazing as it looks. It does! But now all your sexiness makes me want more. How about quick round two?”

She smiled to me and nodded.

#sex

My dick was ready and eager, so I didn’t waste time. 

“Carefully!”, Mia dropped the shower nozzle in surprise as I took hold of her waist and entered her tight pussy.

“I said quick!”, I laughed as I started to push myself deeper into her heavenly tight pussy. “Mia, I’d love to make love to you in this shower forever, but we need to cook the dinner. And putting away the bondage gear before your father comes home is probably a good idea.”

“Yeah…”, Mia moaned as I started to fuck her slowly and gently.

“You like this?”

“I do. I like it so much. It feels so nice to have sex.”

“Honey, I’ll teach you everything about sex. We will have so much fun. But now we need to hurry. How about you lean forward, and we pick up speed a bit?”

Mia didn’t answer. She just leaned forward and pushed backwards to meet me, taking good hold of the tap with both hands. Now that she was in good fucking position, I really wanted to have fun with her tits. I slid my hands on them, still slowly fucking her with long thrusts. 

“Your tits are so nice. So small and perky. When we have time, I’m going to play with them for hours while you just squeal in delight!”

“Your hands on them feel so nice!”

“Wait until you get my mouth on them. Remember how it was on your sweet little pussy?”

“Oh yeah.”

“On the other hand…”, I continued “… Hands can make you feel good. Just wait a bit!” 

Groping her tits, I started to increase the pace.

“You like this? You like being my secret girlfriend? You like being fucked a little harder”

“Yeah.”, she moaned as an answer. 

I slid my right hand between her legs and found her clit. I started rubbing it and was rewarded with deep moan. 

“See, Mia, hands can bring joy also.”

“Oh. Yeah!”, she replied

“Now that we are secret boyfriend and girlfriend, there is so much fun stuff. Other than the tickling game we played, there are many other fun games. I’ll teach you and we’ll play together. How does that sound to you?”

“Very. GOOD!”, Mia moaned.

“Good girl! Now I want you to cum, Mia. I’m going to fuck you hard, let’s come together this time.”, I said starting to fuck her faster. Mia was so horny that it didn’t take long for her to really get going.

“Oh. Yes. Just like this. Yes. Ohh. I’ve heard daddy fuck mommy in shower. I didn’t know it was this much fun. This feels so good. Sooo good! Ooh. OOOOH!”, her voice went really high and loud. I wouldn’t have needed her to announce that she was coming as her pussy was trying to milk all out of my dick.

“Yeah, Mia! Just like that. Your pussy feels so good when you are coming. Fuuck!”, I move my hands to her tits and started to play with them. As I squeezed, I shot second load of the day deep into Mia’s tight convulsing 12-year-old pussy. We were coming together, and it felt fucking amazing!

“That felt unbelievably good!”, Mia told me.

“Indeed it did…”, I told her trying to get my racing heart to slow down to normal pulse.

Shower was going wild on the floor as I pulled out of Mia’s hot and tight pussy. I turned her around. She was looking me in the eyes and joy was the feeling when our eyes met. I leaned forward. Sperm was leaking down her thighs as I kissed her. Our tongues met and my hands found her ass again. Her small firm gymnast butt felt so right in my hands. She jumped up and put her legs around me. Soon kissing started to get too heated and I had to break it.

“Let’s shower. We don’t have all day.”

We did. I sent Mia to put the bondage stuff away and tidy up her room. I was on the final stretch of cooking the dinner when she arrived in kitchen. Mia was wearing the same clothes she had when I arrived on. Still, she looked 1000% better now. And she definitely had the sex afterglow on her face.

“I got the call while you were away. Set the table, dear. They will be here in few minutes”, I instructed her and slapped her on butt as she leaned over to get the plates.

“Yaiks! Don’t do that again. I’ll drop these.”, she said showing me the plates. I leaned onto her and reached for the perky 12-year-old tits. I started to massage them through her shirt.

“OK. But you stop looking like that!”

“Like what?”, she asked and looking me via the mirror.

“Like super-hot and sexy. I would like to tear your clothes of and have more fun here in the kitchen floor…”, I told Mia and nippled her ear.

“We need to get the table ready!”, Mia said laughing and went to set the table. 

“We’re almost ready, just one more thing.”, I told Mia when she returned to the kitchen, trying to look really serious. “You know we have to behave the whole dinner without your father figuring out all the fun we have been having today. And all the fun we will be having next time we have some alone time.”

“Yeah?”, she looked puzzled. I took her smaller hands gently to mine.

“Mia, honey.”, I said with grave voice, like I was setting her up for disappointment. “I cannot survive the night without this.”, Mia was totally surprised as I pushed her against the fridge door. I could hear glass jars raddling inside. I pushed her hands next to her head and trapped her tightly with my body. Then I kissed her. The kiss was at same time passionate and tender. Time was lost as we were kissing, there was just us two.

Suddenly I heard garage door rolling open. We broke the kiss and quickly looked at mirror. We looked roughly presentable. We tried not to look guilty as hell when Jason stepped in with my friend Mike.

“Smells good.”, Mike commented, and we quickly went to eat as they were starving. 

Discussion went all over as usual. Mia was playing footsie with me under the table. We tried to look innocent and did OK job, as at least we didn’t get caught. Eventually Jason started to get tired and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Mia was in toilet and Mike turned to me looking serious. I was sure he was onto us. I worked my best to keep my cool.

“Hey. BIG thanks for this. I know this was not what you wanted. You know getting stuck here with Mia.”

“You’re welcome. We actually had fun time.”, I made mistake and paused, quickly adding “Cooking.”

“I’ll make this up you some time. I promise. But now I need to go put Jason into bed and read him a story.”, Mike said standing up. 

Mia returned and they passed in the hallway. 

“Please keep this one company for 10 minutes still.”, Mike said and slapped Mia lightly on butt when they passed.

“Come, kiddo. Let’s clean the table.”, I took few plates and Mia rushed to help. Mike looked us and smiled being totally clueless of what was ongoing. And as clueless as Mia what I had in mind.

#sex

We went to kitchen and I pinned Mia to the sink as she put the dishes down. We could hear Mike reading upstairs.

“He doesn’t have a clue.”, I whispered to Mia and she giggled.

“We have 5 minutes for some fun. Do you want to do something really naughty?”, I whispered into her ear rubbing myself against her butt.

“Yeah!”, Mia whispered a silent reply.

I slipped my hand under her long T-shirt to the waistband of her yoga pants. I felt Mia shiver as I pulled her pants down to her knees. 

“Are you wet. Would you like to have me inside of your pussy again, girlfriend?”, I whispered into her ear.

“Yeah. What if we get caught?”, she whispered to me.

“Can you hear him reading?”, I asked and Mia nodded. “As long as he is reading, we are OK. But we must be extra silent. No moaning and no slapping sound of sex. OK?”

“OK.”, I could hear excitement in Mia’s voice. She wanted this so much and her father being upstairs gave some extra spice to it.

“Here comes…”, I dropped my pants and slid my rock-hard dick into her hot and wet pussy. I pushed deeper and almost moaned out loud. 

Mia was leaning to the sink, holding the edge with two hands. I leaned to lay on her back. I placed my head next to hers. My mouth was right at her ear.

“He is still reading. And we are here in kitchen having fun.”, I started to fuck Mia with slow careful but long thrusts. No slapping sounds. Just my hard member sinking deep into Mia’s preteen love hole.

“Mmmmph!”, Mia moaned as silently as she could with closed mouth.

“Right hand, Mia.”, I whispered to her ear. “Right hand between your legs. Rub your pleasure button.”

I felt Mia reach between her legs. I was fucking her with slow but long moves. As her hand started working on her pussy, I reached under her shirt. Mia’s erect nipples greeted my hands. I started to rub and squeeze her tiny tits. They felt so soft and small in my hands. I fucked Mia and listened how her father was reading upstairs.

“You like this don’t you, Mia. You like being little naughty.”, I started to fuck her as fast and hard as I could without making too much sex noises.

“Oh, oh, oh…”, Mia’s breath started to get fast soon. “Oh, oh, OOH!”

Mia was getting way too loud, so I slapped my hand on her mouth to silence her. I could still hear Mike reading upstairs. Mia was getting there was. And getting there fast. 

“AUTS!”, I cried out loud as Mia bite me. 

“What’s going on down there?”, Mike calling from upstairs as Mia was coming.

“She kicked me!”, I called to Mike with my best fake accusing voice. All the time I kept fucking his 12-year-old daughter’s orgasming preteen pussy, fighting hard not to come while talking.

“Honey, are you not behaving?”, Mike yelled Mia laughing. “Well… You made your own bed, now lay in it! Mike, can you take care of her?”

“Sure thing!”, I half moaned, half yelled back. 

“Fuck, Mia!”, I hissed into her ear. “Your pussy is milking me like crazy. Her comes!”, I put my hands on her waist and pumped as hard as I dared. It felt so fucking good. Her post orgasm pussy was so tight.

“Yeah…”, I moaned as third load was sent into Mia’s waiting pussy.

Once my orgasm subsided, I quickly pulled out and pulled Mia’s panties and yoga pants up. After pulling my pants up, I looked at her. She had turned and her face was totally red. I heard Mike finishing the story upstairs. We finished just in time and now it was time to get my back now. I started to tickle Mia mercilessly. She was on kitchen floor and trying to squirm away from my invading fingers in her ribs when Mike came downstairs.

“I surely did take care of her!”, I thought and gave Mia final push on the tickles and then let her go. I stole the last tickling in between her legs when Mike went to take another beer. 

Mia stayed with us for a while, but soon it was time to for her also go to bed. 

“My panties are soaking wet with your cum!”, Mia hissed to my ear as I gave her kiss on the cheek. I managed to squeeze one of her tight gymnast buttocks when Mike turned way.

It was early Sunday morning when I finally came home from my friend’s place. Mildly drunk but totally intoxicated of preteen sex with Mia. I gave situation little thought and hatched some plans. 

*** Returning to present time ***

Week had been terrible long wait. All the time I had been wanting Mia to come visit me. I was expecting her latest on weekend, as she was busy with school and her trainings during the week. But I hadn’t heard anything from Mia. Nothing until Mike called me Thursday evening. Fortunately, I’d struck gold and Mia -in Covid quarantine- was coming to my place for the weekend. 

Focusing on working during Friday was totally impossible. I was just dreaming and so excited over the possible fun over weekend. I left early home to prepare. I knew Mike and Jason were going to leave around five. They should be dropping Mia to my place on the way. I was keenly watching from window, willing them to arrive soon. It took way too long for Mike’s car to stop by my house. Mia stepped out of back seat and started towards my place. I was shocked to see how she looked. Her head was hanging, and she was dragging her feet. I rushed to the door. When I let them in Mia continue straight to sofa with her slow difficult pace and slumped down.

“She became sick Thursday morning. We took her to test immediately. No results yet. She has been out of school of course. She has been sleeping most of the time.”, Mike explained. I wished them good luck with the trials and promised to take good care of Mia.

When they were away, I went to check Mia. She looked really tired.

“Could you help me to bed. I’m really tired.”, she told me extending her hands. As I took her unsteady hands, our fingers interlaced, and I managed to get weak loving smile on her face. I helped her up and lead her towards guest bedroom. 

The next thing I noticed was that I was pinned to the wall so hard, that I almost lost air from my lungs. Mia was pinning me to wall, pushing our hands next to my head. 

“I almost couldn’t survive the whole week without this.”, she told me kissing me passionately. All my desperation of her being sick was gone in two seconds as her tongue was invading my mouth. Mia ended the kiss as suddenly as it had started.

“Gotcha!”, she announced with triumph in her voice. “Everyone bought it. I’ve been sleeping two days. Gathering strength for the weekend.”

“You little…”, I started half angry, half laughing voice. She really had me there!

“Best little girlfriend in the world?”, she asked in delight.

“Damn you. I almost thought that there will be no fun this weekend.”, told to Mia who was grinning like crazy after getting everyone fooled. “But there will be loads of fun. And I’ll get you back. Count on that.”

Her grin didn’t fade but I was convinced that I could wipe that off. In a way, that would be fun for both of us.

“OK. Let’s agree some ground rules. First of all, you obviously slept here. Spread you stuff in this room and mess the bed now. You will not be spending any time there later.”

Mia started to remove items of clothing from her bag to the table and was soon jumping on bed. While she did that looked over the tops she had packed and picked skintight white one with short sleeves. I took one item that I had prepared from cabinet.

“First rule: when you wear clothes over the weekend, these…”, I handed her white top and Srirachas yoga pants I had bought just for her. “…are the only ones you will wear. Nothing under, nothing over.”

Mia put them on table and was feverishly trying to find something from her make-up bag. 

“Ahh… Here.”, she produced slip of pills. “I’m on pill, so we don’t need to worry about that.”

Apparently, I looked to her questingly as she felt need to clarify.

“They started few months ago. First ones were painful. Just like mom had. She took me to gyne. The doctor was really nice. She sent mom outside and checked me. You know inside. She asked if already had sex. I told her ‘no’ and she said that my hymen probably has ruptured during gymnastics when I was younger. As it had helped also my mom, she prescribed my pills. I’ve been taking them since, and they actually help.”

Damn! I hadn’t even though the girl that young could get pregnant. Fortunately, she had that taken care of. 

“Good. Second rule: obviously you have been sleeping most of the weekend, spending time in bed. When your father comes to get you, you are already feeling much better. But you are still tired. That is the official story for everyone else.”

“OK, what else?”

“Third and last rule: this weekend is special girlfriend-boyfriend time. Loads of making out incoming and…”

“SEX!”, Mia interrupted me with loud cheer.

“…sex. Someone is keen. Good. We can do what we want over the weekend. Now change and join me in living room.”

“Got it. Sounds like we will have so much fun.”

I left her behind and went pick up a romantic comedy from Netflix. Mia arrived soon looking good in tight top with her small breasts and obviously erect nipples. Srirachas were also looking good on her and the thought of fucking her in gymnast outfit made me immediately hard.

“So, girlfriend, what would you like to do during this weekend? We have like…”, I looked my watch. “… 50 hours quality time together. Not bad for first date.”

“I don’t know…”, she replied little shyly. She obviously had something in her mind, but she couldn’t get to say that out loud. I patted the sofa and she sat next to me.

“We don’t need to program the whole weekend. But for the start at least, what would you like to do? You obviously have something on your mind. So, spit it out. Now!”

“Can we have sex? Like get naked and go to your bed…”

“OK. First one in my room naked, gets to select first position. Ready? 3,2,..”

Mia dashed to my room. When I entered her top was on the floor and she was fighting with her yoga pants.

“I won!”, she announced.

“No. You cheated!”

“No. I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did!”

“So… What are you going to do?”, she turned and wiggled her super-hot preteen ass to me. “Spank my ass?”

“No. I will not spank you. Well… Not unless you demand. I have different type of punishment for your ass in my mind. But that will have to wait. Now let’s have sex. Let’s agree that since you were here first, you get to choose the position. But I will not lick your pretty little pussy this time as you didn’t win fair. And you will get your ass punished later on. Agreed?”

“Agreed. I want to be on top.”

“How does your pussy feel. Are you wet?”

“My panties were soaking on the car ride here. I was worried my pants will get wet and my daddy will notice…”

“OK then, my little girlfriend, I’m ready too.”, I laid down on the bed with my fully erect dick pointing toward ceiling.

#sex

“I’ve been waiting for this!”, Mia told me with hungry eyes looking at me. 

“Hop on then. I’ve been waiting for it also…”, I replied with 5 days of pressure built in my balls. “I want to unload into your tight little pussy so bad!”

Mia climbed on the bed and took hold of my dick. She hadn’t ridden me before and looked little like she was unsure what to do.

“Just aim to your pussy and squat.”, I instructed in friendly manner and smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone needs to start at some point! And look at the bright side: you are only twelve and we’re going to be fucking so much, that by the time you are fourteen, you will be as good in bed as you are in gymnastics.”

“OK.”, Mia said smiling to me now. She guided my hard member between her hairless pussy lips. I left like a jolt of energy as my dick touched them and started to sink deep into tightness. “Ooh…”

“Fuck yeah, Mia. That feels so good. Doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. It feels amazing. I’ve been so horny the whole week. I’ve been waiting to have sex with you again. I love how it feels when your big penis slides into me.”

“Your pussy feels so good, Mia. It’s so wet and hot. And tight. Girl, you are so fucking tight. It feels so good.”, Mia slid almost all the way down. I put my hands on her hips and guided her upwards. “Just like that, yeah. Girlfriend, you’re getting it right!”

“Oh. Riding is going to be so much fun. I can train while we fuck!”, Mia was now riding half of my dick and it started to feel pretty good.

“That’s right, Mia. And you know what? We need to figure out how we can fit regular fucking in our schedule. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Me and you doing some adult stuff that feels so good.”

“I’d love that. Too bad that we cannot do this every day. But I want to play naked games with you at least every second day!”

“Me too! I want you so much, my hot girlfriend! I love you and having sex with you!”, I moaned. “But fuck, Mia. That feels so good. I’m not going to last much longer…”

“I love you too! And sex is so much fun. But now roll me under and fuck me really hard!”, Mia requested.

“Your wish is my command, my beautiful girl!”, I told her and rolled her under me. Mia immediately spread her legs really wide giving me deepest possible access. 

I didn’t need any more invitation but started to fuck Mia’s preteen pussy with purpose. It was so tight and felt so right. Mia pulled my head down and her mouth met mine as I pushed all the way into her. Her tiny tongue met mine and we started kissing as passionately as we were fucking. Speed of both was ramping up fast. I could feel the bottom of her pussy on each thrust and I knew that when I would push in really deep, I would be shooting my load deep into her womb. Somehow that turned me on even more and I started to really go wild. 

Mia felt small and relax under me. She was kissing me passionately and I was willing her to come. I was almost there, and I wanted us to finish at the same time. I was pushing hard into Mia’s small body. Her preteen pussy was taking all of me and it was obvious that she was enjoying it. Then I felt her tensing. The rhythm of her kissing got messed up. Both her hands and feet were pulling me to her. Like we couldn’t be close enough. As Mia pulled me deep into her, I came. With the fury of waiting few days. With the joy of knowing that his young, small, beautiful and incredibly hot preteen under me was enjoying it as much as I was. And there was more to come. It seemed that my orgasm would never fade. Mia held me tight and I kept pumping shot after shot deep into her.

Afterwards we took shower together and almost made it without me dipping my dick into Mia’s 12-year-old preteen pussy. Almost and it was just a quickie, so it doesn’t count. We ate pizza and then snuggled nude under covers on couch to finally watch that movie. After 10 minutes it became obvious that focusing to the movie was mission impossible. I paused it and Mia climbed to my lap. It was time for some serious kissing. When Mia eventually scooted back next to me, I saw she still had something on her mind.

“Do you want to watch the movie, or do you have something else on your mind?”, I asked.

“Well… I was kind of thinking… If you could… You know… Have your way with me… Like you did on our first time…”, she said blushing.

“Do you have anything specific in your mind?”, I asked and tried to hide my evil grin.

“Well… Something… Like if you could blind fold and gag me… You know… So that everything comes as surprise… And tie me… You know… So that I cannot move…”, she was looking at the floor. I put my finger under her shin and lifted and turned her head so that she was looking at me.

“You know…”, I imitated her. “I’d like to… But I’m not sure if you… You know… Can take it… Last time I kind of hurt you a bit… You know… Made you cry and all… I’m not sure if you can take it…”

“I can!”, Mia perked up. “Besides, I won the ticking game!”

“That was a tie!”, I faked being offended. “But if you are sure.”

Mia was nodding eagerly.

“One more thing. If we do this, I’m going to take my revenge on your ass. Do you know what that means?”

“Think so…”, Mia said blushing little.

“Say it out loud.”

“Are you going to fuck me in my ass?”

“Indeed I am, my beautiful hot preteen gymnast girlfriend! But only if it is OK for you!”

“I’ve watched videos. Some girls seem to love it, some are crying…”

“Do you remember what I said? That I will always make you come at the end…”

“I’d like that. And I loved it when I couldn’t see or do anything. It was fun. It didn’t matter that it hurt a little…”

“This time I’ll do even better: you cannot even hear anything!”

“Oh. Sounds even more fun. I’m game.”

“OK then but via toilet…”

When Mia returned naked form the toilet, I had again to marvel her body. Those tiny perky tits with erect nipples, her tiny waist and totally hairless peach of a pussy. Best of all was behind her: the perfect sized and incredibly well-toned gymnast butt. I presented leather sensory deprivation hood for her.

“You will wear this. When I put this on, you cannot see, hear or make any sounds. After putting this on I will tap your head two times. If you can breathe well, nod two times. Got that?”

Mia looked little nervous and didn’t say anything but nodded. I motioned her to sit on the bed and put on the hood. As I tapped her head twice, she nodded twice. Good, I wanted to have my way with her. Not to explain father that preteen girl -left for my care- suffocated during some serious sex games. Mia was totally motionless as I put leather cuffs on her hands and feet. I could tell that she was both excited and nervous. Sturdy belt and we were ready. 

I set her up to bondage rack I had set-up while she was in toilet. Now I could easily change and secure her any position. She was not super immobile but well on my mercy. Now she was basically hanging from her waist as X, arms going towards upper corners and legs towards lower corners. 

First, I let her wait for three minutes, which must have felt like an eternity to her. Then I dove under her and started to play with her tits. She shivered in anticipation. I sucked and licked her tits. Her head moved from side to side as I gently applied my teeth to her erected super sensitive nipples. She was probably either moaning or screaming inside the hood, but I had no way to know. I continued tit treatment for several minutes but then it was time to move on: soon it was time for payback.

#pussyeating

I repositioned her so that she was basically in Downward Facing Dog position. Her heavenly gymnast ass was now on display. I marveled it for some time, knowing that she expected a slap on it. My intention was to surprise her, so no obvious stuff would be coming. Instead, I went on my knees between her legs. Her hairless preteen pussy was on convenient level. I started lapping her soaking wet hole. Shivers went through her whole body as the enjoyment took over. It was difficult to know when exactly she was about to come as I couldn’t hear her. Therefore, I stopped in good time before and waited for several minutes before going back to attack her pussy. Mia was squirming in anticipation and frustration. 

#fingering

On third go she was desperately trying to grind her pussy against my face to come fast. She couldn’t really move much and that was not going to do her any good. But it was time to bring her over and I continued the short time needed for her to start shaking more violently. I knew she was close to coming. I stopped eating her and started to finger her tight preteen pussy with two fingers. Her pussy was starting to get tighter and I knew she was just on the edge. I fingered her really hard and Mia immediately started to shake. She was coming hard. I continued to finger fuck her until it seemed that she was done and then removed the hood. Mia was blinking as light was bright for her. She had been in darkness inside the hood for quite a while. I didn’t give her time to adjust but blindfolded her.

“This is the payback now, Mia. But we are not done yet! How long do you think you were there?”

“I don’t know. It was really long. Like two hours?”

“It was only 30 minutes.”, I laughed.

“Really. Wow. That was quite intensive when you were doing stuff but waiting was so long…”

“Did it make it feel good at the end?”

“Oh, yeah!”, Mia half moaned as she thought about her previous orgasm.

“I take you liked it? You got what you wanted?”

“Mmm…”, she purred as an answer.

“Good to hear. But now it is time for me to fuck your ass. You have three options. 

Option one: you stay as you are. You can talk and let me know how you are feeling. We can adjust between rough and easy as you want. 

Option two: I untie you and we do it gently in bed.

Option three: I put the hood back on. That means that you cannot communicate with me and I don’t know if it feels good or hurts you. Or if it hurts you so bad, that you want to quit. Or take a break. I will just fuck your ass and probably get carried away. Like when I first fucked that sweet pussy of yours. That means that you will take it quite rough and there is nothing you can do about it.

How would you like to do it?”

“Hmm… I’m kind of torn between two and three.”, Mia was considering. “If I’m honest, the best part of our ticking game was when your fucked me and it hurt a little. And I couldn’t do anything.”

Mia paused to consider, and I waited impatiently. Her 12-year-old virgin asshole was waiting to get the virgin part removed and my dick was more than ready to comply. But I wanted her to choose with no pressure, so I waited in silence.

“If I go for three, will you make me cum at the end? So that I know that if it hurts really bad, there will be a climax?”

“I surely will, honey!”, I promised.

“Then I’ll go for number three.”, Mia replied in strong and sure voice. I removed the blindfold and kissed her. 

“See you on the other side.”, I told her and started to put the hood on her head. “You know… The side where your pretty little virgin asshole is no longer a virgin.”

#anal

Once Mia was hooded, I went behind her. This time I was not going to let her wait. Hell, I couldn’t wait. I wanted to fuck her ass. That sexy gymnast butt. It was small but shapely. It was going to be so hot seeing my dick disappear between those firm cheeks.

“Honey, you cannot hear me, but I hope you like this. Because I really want to fuck your ass so bad. Over and over again.”

I positioned my well lubed dick at the wrinkled hole and started to push. Mia’s head jerked up as the head of my dick was poking her virgin preteen asshole. She was tensed as a spring. I eased the pressure and waited for her to relax. As she did, I started to push again. And again, Mia went rigid and tensed.

“This is not working…”, I said out loud, mostly to myself. 

Then I got an idea. I took hold of the leather belt on Mia waist with my left hand. That would hold her steady. I made sure that I was perfectly aimed to on her asshole and raised my right hand high.

“This is going to sting, honey!”, she couldn’t hear me, of course. I pushed hard. Mia went stiff and started fight the entry. 

SMACK!

My right open palm lander really hard on her right buttock. Fuck that hurt! But if it stung my hand that bad, it must have been really hard for Mia as she was receiving the hit. And it came as surprise. Her head yanked upwards and she probably was screaming in pain. Regardless, it had the effect I wanted. As she focused to the pain on her buttock, her whole body had forgotten to fight the invasion of her virgin asshole. I on the other hand had just one focus: get in and deep. I kept pushing as the hit landed and the shock of surprise plus pain let me enter her virgin rectum. It felt heavenly. Hot and really tight. Her 12-year-old pussy was not a lose by any definition, but her ass was from other planet. I was one third in and now as the pain was subsiding, her ass was gripping me hard again.

I needed to get her relaxed. I put both hands on her small buttocks. I could feel the heat on her right totally red cheek. I started gently and lovingly stroking them. Trying to let her know where my hands were, so that she didn’t need to fear another smack. Slowly she started to relax. I just held still and stroke her incredible gymnast ass. If she kept developing like this, she would be really hot in few years. Fuck, she was hot already, but you know what I mean.

When Mia’s as started to relax, I kept stroking her buttocks and started to slowly move. Very small movement and very slowly. First, she tensed but then she relaxed again. I was giving her time to adjust. I was going to get all of me in Mia’s butt and then fuck her hard until I came. But I needed to get her adjusted first. Slowly I kept sinking deeper.

Then my phone rang. I knew it was Mia’s father, since I had blocked all other numbers for the whole weekend. This was kind of funny: he was calling why I had my dick halfway in his 12-year-old daughter’s virgin asshole. So definitely voice call only!

“Hey, Mike!”

“Hey, hey! I was just calling to check how Mia is doing.”

“She seems to be quite tired. We tried to watch a movie but even cuddling next to me didn’t help. She just wants to spend time in bed. Want me put her on the phone?”  
“If she is awake…”

“Let me check. Give me a minute, I need to tiptoe to check.”

I muted the phone and without withdrawing from Mia’s ass pulled her head high by her hair. I untied the mask.

“Your father is in the phone and wants to talk to you…”, I told her and unmuted.

“Yeah, she is awake. Let me get her on the phone.”, I pushed the phone to her ear so that she could speak.

“Hey daddy!”, she listened for a while.

“I’m quite OK. Just tired.”, there were pauses as I only heard her half of the conversation.

“Yeah. He is doing his best to make me feel comfortable.”

“No. I don’t think it is getting any worse. Probably better. Only funny thing is, that my butt is really sore.”

“OK. I’ll put him back on the phone.”, I understood the hint and took the phone.

“Hey man, big thanks or taking care of my girl!”, Mike told me. 

“No worries. It’s a shame that she only can spend time in bed. I think we would have had fun weekend other vice.”, I lied smoothly.

“Oh, man! If you are willing to take her out of our case, I’m more than sure that there will be evenings or weekends we’d be more than happy to dump her on you… But good to hear that she is OK. Gotta go. BIG thanks again!”

“No problem!”, I put the phone away.

“Please put the hood back on quickly before I start whining!”, Mia said to me. 

“As you wish dear. Ach your back, so I can reach to do it from here…”

Mia arched her back beautifully and I could easily put the mask on. She nodded twice as I tapped her head. It was time to get over finish line. 

I added lube to the part of my shaft that was still outside and started pushing. Mia’s ass was super tight, but she was not so tensed as she had before. I moved my hands to her narrow hips and took good hold. I was now almost all the way in. It was time to fuck. I started slow and shallow. It felt awesome. I kept digging deeper with slow but powerful thrusts. Soon I felt her tight buttocks against my thighs. I was balls deep in Mia’s preteen asshole. Tightness was something that is hard to describe. I started moving with full length of my dick. I slid it slowly outwards until her sphincter was hugging my head. Then I pushed inwards until it was strangling the very base of shaft. This was fucking amazing. I started picking up the pace. When I started to move faster, I could feel Mia starting to tense again. I moved my left hand between her legs and started to rub her pussy, all the time fucking Mia’s ass harder and harder. I was getting there fast. The only thing that prevented me on shooting my load was that I had made a promise. I had promised my girl, that I will make her come. And I would. 

I was rubbing her clit like crazy. I was fucking her ass as hard as I could. I reached my right hand to her tiny tits and as I pinched her nipple it happened. It was impossible to miss. The shuddering went through her whole body. She was coming and coming really hard. I put my hands back to her narrow waist and started to fuck her now impossibly tight as even harder. It took me around 10 seconds to get there.

“Holy fuck…”, I moaned as I shot my load 20 cm deep in to my 12-year-old girlfriend’s virgin asshole. 

I was totally spent. I pulled out and watched Mia’s pulsing asshole trying to fight itself to close. I took the hood off. Mia’s head was hot and sweaty. She was still breathing heavily.

“Put me on bed.”, Mia panted, adding. “Please.”

First released her feet, then her hands and finally her waist. Her legs were trembling, so I carried her to bed. 

“So, Mia, how was is?”, I kept stroking her body. Currently focusing on her tiny tits and erected nipples.

“That was so intense. I’m still recovering. I hurt so bad. But it felt so good also.”, she said with surprisingly raw voice. She surely had been screaming to the mask.

“You liked it?”, I asked curiously, and Mia nodded. 

EPILOGUE

I had told Mia to only wear certain clothes during the weekend. That was totally unnecessary. After she stripped for the first fuck, she put something on only when it was time to leave. The enthusiasm my 12-year-old girlfriend showed for making out and sex was something I couldn’t believe to be possible. We spend all the time clued together. On sofa, in bed and shower. Mia had found new favorite thing to do: she would straddle me and we would be making out while I was deep inside her. Her pussy was hot wet and welcoming, so I had nothing to complain. Movies she wanted to watch sitting on my lap, again impaled. Going to sleep was my favorite as she would spoon into my lap and I would park myself into her ass as we fell asleep. 

Sunday morning, we both started to be little exhausted about all the sex we had. My dick was sore but I’m not complaining. I was only wondering how sore Mia’s holes must have been. She had been a virgin week ago and now we’d had hours of sex. Mia was riding me on the couch and kissing me passionately as my phone rang. Mia didn’t stop but handed me the phone.

“Hey Mike! We’re watching a movie here.”, I blurted to the phone.

“Howdy, we’ll be there to pick Mia up in half an hour.”

“OK. I’ll make sure she is ready to leave when you are here.”, I said trying to keep my voice steady. Mia had started to ride me with more purpose and was grinning like crazy.

“Sound good. Maybe you can finish the movie, when she comes to visit you next time.”

“I’m sure Mia would like that also!”

“YEAH!”, Mia yelled.

“OK. See you soon.”, Mike ended the call.

“You little…”, I started but Mia shut me up with a passionate kiss. 

I stood up and started to walk towards shower. Mia wrapped her legs around me. In the shower I pinned her to the wall. She took hold of my head with two hands kissing me passionately while I rammed into her. We fucked passionately to the last joined climax of that weekend.

“Tuesday. Immediately after you school”, I panted when Mia finally let go my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the next chapter for this. Mia took two different journeys as I was not quite sure how I wanted it to be. Let me know what your preference is by dropping Kudos on the one you liked more! 
> 
> If you liked both, you know what to do…
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
